


Happy Birthday Kitten

by titaniumplatedspine



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday, Cat Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 13:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniumplatedspine/pseuds/titaniumplatedspine
Summary: Yuri gets the best surprises for his birthday.





	Happy Birthday Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea since like last fall, and of course I didn't write it until last night. It's not beta'd so please point out any mistakes.

It had been January when other Yuuri had given him the envelope containing a plane ticket to Japan straight from PyeongChang.. 

“It’s for your birthday.” Yuuri had told him, “There’s a really special event going on I think you’d enjoy, but it’s only for one day.”

Yuri had demanded details, but Yuuri had refused with a pleased smile. Over the coming weeks Yuri continued to pester him, but Yuuri kept his silence with the same smile. Then the Olympics came, and Yuri didn’t have time to think about the mysterious birthday surprise. 

At the end Yuri stood on the podium with the bronze hanging around his neck. He could have been bitter, but on the podium with him was Otabek, completely unable to hide his proud smile and the tears in his eyes at his silver medal. Yuuri stood in gold position, a completely dazed expression on his face like he still couldn’t believe he was there while Viktor sobbed hopelessly from where he watched the medal ceremony. 

His first surprise came after the Olympics were over, and he was in the lobby waiting for Yuuri and Viktor to join him so they could go to the airport. He was scrolling through his phone absentmindedly, still worn out from the past few weeks when he felt a slight pinch to his side. He jerked away and whipped around, ready to verbally eviscerate whoever had touched him. Instead he ended up frozen with his mouth hanging open when he found Otabek standing there, suitcase at his side and the special smile reserved for Yuri on his lips. 

Yuri finally got himself together and leapt forward with a screech, moving to mess up Otabek’s hair. Otabek defended himself and pushed Yuri back with a laugh. Their playful wrestling continued until they were interrupted by the sound of a camera. They turned to find Viktor, phone out and idiotic grin on his face.

“That’s a really good one, Viktor.” Yuuri noted, tucked under Viktor’s arm with his own amused smile on his face. “You should definitely make sure to send that to Yurio.”

“Still not my name.” Yuri grumbled at them, but it was more by default at this point. He’d come to accept he’d never be able to get rid of the nickname completely. He still made a point of objecting, but it was mostly ignored. 

“Are you two ready?” Viktor asked, and Yuri looked up in confusion. 

“Us?” he asked gesturing between himself and Otabek. “Beka’s not coming with us.”

“Actually…” Otabek started from his side, and Yuri whipped around to face him, “Viktor and Yuuri invited me along for your birthday surprise if that’s okay with you.”

Otabek barely had time to get the sentence out before Yuri shrieked and jumped forward to wrap his friend in a hug. 

“If it’s okay? Beka, this is the best birthday gift ever. Wait,” and here Yuri dropped back to the ground and pushed his boyfriend back by the shoulders, “does this mean you know what the surprise is? Beka, you have to tell me!”

Otabek didn’t answer him, just laughed and scooped both of their suitcases up before following Yuuri and Viktor out to their taxis, Yuri following along and demanding answers behind him. 

==

It was a few days later, and Yuri still had no idea what his surprise was. All he knew was he was in the back of a car, a blindfold carefully tied over his eyes, and Otabek sitting next to him making sure he didn’t peek. Finally he felt the car slow, then stop. He heard the door open next to him, and a moment later Otabek’s hand was on his arm to guide him out of the car. 

Otabek wrapped an arm around his shoulders, and Yuri allowed himself to be guided along. They stopped, and Yuri heard Yuuri exchanging rapid Japanese with another man. 

“Careful.” Otabek warned him as he guided him forward, and Yuri felt the change in the floor under his feet. There were voices chattering around him, and Yuri was slow and awkward as Otabek continued to lead him and then helped him sit on a hard bench. Yuri tried to take his blindfold off again, but Otabek caught his hand and twined their fingers together.

“Not yet.” 

Yuri pouted and fidgeted in his seat, but he listened. It wasn’t much longer before Yuri felt his seat move under him. He must be on a train of some kind. The voices around him suddenly became much louder and more excited, and Yuri practically vibrated with his need to see what was going on around him. 

“What do you think?” he heard Otabek ask next to him.

“I think this is good.” Viktor’s voice answered. “Yurio, you can take the blindfold off now.”

Viktor hadn’t even finished his sentence before Yuri had reached up to rip off the blindfold and look around him. He had correctly guessed he was on a train, and at first he didn’t notice anything special about it. Then he felt something bite into his leg through his pants and he yelped as he jerked the leg onto his seat. A little ball of fluff leaped away from him and hid behind a bag, peering at him with distrustful eyes. 

It was a little kitten, fluffy and orange with big green eyes. Yuri was instantly on the ground, cooing and trying to lure it back out. The kitten seemed reluctant to return to him, but another kitten, this one gray with darker stripes appeared from the left and pounced on his outstretched hand. Yuri looked around and realized there were at least a dozen kittens frolicking throughout the train car, playing with other passengers and each other. 

Yuri couldn’t contain his joy, scooping up the little gray kitten to snuggle it to his cheek. The kitten batted at his hair and crawled up on his shoulder. There was a tap on his shoulder, and Yuri looked up to see Yuuri holding out a stick with a long ribbon on it. Yuri grabbed it and used it to try and tease the orange kitten out of hiding. The kitten was cautious, but eventually it couldn’t resist and pounced on the ribbon as Yuri wiggled it across the floor. Yuri giggled on the floor, delighted by the antics of the creatures, and it wasn’t long before Otabek had slid down onto the floor next to him. Yuri leaned against his side, intent on luring as many kittens as possible over to play. It wasn’t long before they were swarmed, kittens playing with the ribbon, or crawling in their laps to explore. 

“What is this?” Yuri finally had the thought to ask, looking to Yuuri for an explanation.

“It’s a cat cafe train. They did one for the first time outside Tokyo last year, and it was incredibly successful, and when I saw they were trying one in Hasetsu I knew I wanted to bring you. They’re hoping to increase tourism to the area, as well as bring attention to the local animal shelters.” 

“Well it’s amazing.” Yuri proclaimed, returning to the gray kitten who had yet to leave his lap. He ran his fingers along his back, smiling when it rolled over onto it’s back to attack his fingers. 

The train ride continued for a few hours, heading to a neighboring town before returning to Hasetsu. Yuri spent almost the entire time playing with the kittens on the floor, taking only a short break to eat something at Yuuri’s gentle insistence. Otabek sat with him, one of the kittens curled up peacefully sleeping in his arms. Yuri couldn’t resist taking a picture of the scene, and promptly set it as his phone background. He was in such a good mood he even managed to ignore Viktor’s cooing in the background. 

Eventually, the ride had to come to an end. Attendants came to put the kittens back into carriers so they couldn’t run away when the train doors opened. Yuri pouted, and wished he had worn baggier clothes that he could potentially hide some kittens in . He eyed up Otabek’s jacket speculatively, but Otabek already knew what he was thinking and gently shook his head. 

They exited the train, and made their way back to the car. Yuri was still holding on to the happy feeling from the train ride, holding on to Otabek’s hand and scrolling through all the pictures he’d taken on his phone. Otabek smiled indulgently at him, while Yuuri and Viktor chatted between themselves ahead of them. 

It was dark when the made it back to Yu-topia, and Yuri realized he was tired as he yawned and stretched. Yuuri seemed to feel the same, leaning against Viktor as they walked towards the inn. Yuri realized they were heading for bed, and called out before he could change his mind. Viktor and Yuuri both paused, and waited for him to catch up.

Yuri flung himself forward to hug them both, feeling their arms wrap tightly around him in return. “Thank for today. It was pretty awesome I guess.” Viktor cooed into his ear again, but Yuuri elbowed him sharply in the side before squeezing Yuri once more. 

Yuri rejoined Otabek and they made their way back to the room they were sharing. Someone, he was pretty sure Viktor, had insisted they needed separate beds. They just shoved them together every night, and pulled them back apart in the morning. It was worth the hassle to be able to fall asleep next to Otabek every night. 

They had each changed into their pajamas, and Yuri emerged from the bathroom to find Otabek waiting for him. He had his phone and an envelope in his hands, and Yuri didn’t hesitate to crawl next to him and shove his cold toes into the back of Otabek’s thighs. 

“I have one more present for you.” Otabek murmured to him, handing him the envelope. Yuri grabbed it and ripped into it eagerly. He pulled out paperwork from inside, and it took him a second to read through it.

“You got a cat?” Yuri asked, still trying to understand what he was reading.

“I got you a cat.” Otabek corrected him, “He’s just going to live at my apartment.”

“At your apartment? How is that a cat for me?” Yuri asked, still confused.

“Well, you’ll just have to come stay with me during the off season.” Otabek told him, the tips of his ears turning pink, although he kept steady eye contact with Yuri. 

Yuri gaped for a moment before leaping forward into Otabek’s lap. He’d dreamed of spending his off season with Otabek, but he hadn’t been sure it was something the other would want, and so he’d been hesitant to bring it up. Instead, Otabek had surprised him. 

“Are you sure? You really want me to come for the summer?”

“Of course kitten, as long as you’re able.” Otabek ran his hand through Yuri’s hair, and Yuri grinned and did his best to come closer. “Can I assume that’s a yes?”

Yuri laughed and pulled Otabek down for a kiss, “Of course it’s a yes. It’s the best gift you could have gotten me.”

Otabek smiled, and pulled Yuri close, pressing a kiss to the crown of his head, “I’m glad you like it. Happy birthday kitten.”

**Author's Note:**

> The [ cat cafe train ](https://www.atlasobscura.com/articles/cat-train-japan) was a real thing. It was a special one time even last fall, bit it was so successful I decided it was totally plausible for another one to happen. That's why it's fiction. 
> 
> As always, feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](https://titaniumplatedspine.tumblr.com)


End file.
